


Vena Amoris

by misremembered_constellations



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misremembered_constellations/pseuds/misremembered_constellations
Summary: Selina's absent mother returns, Selina does not want to deal with it and Bruce wants to help. Kissing involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running through my head for a while now so I thought I would share

The ride back to Wayne Manor was uncomfortable to say the least. Alfred was too tired to try and make conversation with the stranger woman, so Bruce dug himself into that hole all on his own. He introduced himself first as Bruce Wayne, then decided that was too formal and started to say “ I'm a friend of your daughters” but he wasn't able to finish the sentence. Maybe because he could tell the word would not fit there in the quiet car with her daughter-Selina, who hadn't spoken a word since she saw her mother.  
Bruce looked over at her in the seat next to him. She looked like a cross between a petulant child or incredibly bored, but Bruce took pride in the fact that he could identify her real emotions that she hid from everyone. He strongly suspected that she was doing her best to think of a way out of the situation. How to maneuver and run from what she couldn't deal with.  
Bruce started when the car came to a final stop at the manor, having not been paying attention. He clambered out after Selina-who gracefully pulled herself out and made her way quickly to the door. Selina’s mother followed Alfred to the kitchen where they were having a conversation about what transpired.  
Bruce however, looked for Selina.  
He found her in his father’s study. She was pacing with her bag over her shoulder and looked up when the door creaked shut behind him. “I'm leaving...I have to go.” Her voice was monotone and without inflection. He stepped over and sat down on the left side of the couch, hoping she would sit with him. She didn't, her hands fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket.  
“Is this about your mom coming back?”  
“I don't want to talk about it kid,” Her face was as stony as it was in the car.  
“I think you're having a bad reaction to her beca-  
“Bruce I said I don't want to talk about it!” She sagged onto the couch to his right, not able to hold herself up and fight with him. His face was sullen and he stared at the carpet for a while before reaching for her hand; she let him take it and tried to settle her nerves.  
After a couple of minutes she squeezed his hand and made to stand up, he tugged her hand towards him “Selina please, tell me you aren’t going to run from this.”  
She could see how desperate he was for her answer. Part of her wondered whether he was worried for his relationship with her--god forbid she let him know she called it that; give him an inch and he’d stretch it a mile--or her own well being. He had a twisted way of caring about everyone around him more than he cared for himself and it would bite him in the ass someday.  
“I just need some time, okay? I’ll be back for dinner, don’t let Alfred keep her here for the night.” Bruce’s eyebrows scrunched and she sighed. Selina so badly didn’t want to say my mother or have any connection with this woman who left her so long ago.  
She leaned forward a bit and Bruce sensed she was going to leave now. “Well before you go I at least would like to get you back for earlier.”  
It was Selina’s turn to wrinkle her eyebrows and her mouth had only really just opened when he leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a soft touch and was unlike one they had shared before. Her insides fluttered and she hated that he could do this to her.  
She yanked his shirt, pulling him closer and bit his lip. She felt fierce and in control now, no longer at the mercy of her emotions. Too soon he pulled away, standing and pacing the room, breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair. Selina would have smirked if she hadn’t known that inside, she was reacting the same way he was; she was only better at hiding it.  
He eventually turned back to look at her “Tell me you will stay? Please.”  
She feigned a sigh and languidly bent at the waist to undo her boots, “I guess I can if you want me to so badly,” he grinned and about split his face doing it. “Don’t get so excited, kid, I didn’t say for how long and I’m not your prisoner.”  
He didn’t look any less thrilled, “You never were Selina, even--” he raised his voice because she looked ready to argue “--though you would have us think you were. We both know that despite the fact that Alfred and I tried to keep you here for your safety you could have snuck out at any time, yet you stayed.”  
She pinched her mouth, apparently having no argument for him. He opened the door and she followed him out, “But still, I’d like to wake up to you here at the manor.”  
Selina hated how she felt her heart flutter hearing him, even though what her brain was screaming at her wasn’t what he meant. She tried to keep her face controlled but failed, a small smile still present on her face when he took her hand on their walk to the kitchen.


End file.
